


Unless we love and are loved, each of us is alone, each of us is deeply lonely

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Future, Drabble, F/F, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, bad timeline, implied past gajevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the future its just them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless we love and are loved, each of us is alone, each of us is deeply lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Title Qoute by Helen Keller. 
> 
> This fic takes places in the bad!future! timeline F!Lucy and F!Levy were from during the GMG arc.

They could have been living day by day in the war torn world. Living as every day, every hour and every minuet was their last. And to Levy it was as the days were counted down until Lucy could open that door again.

Every touch, every kiss mattered.

When they woke up in the middle of the night, the images of their friends and the ones they loved burning in front of them again.

Or when Lucy, so foolish in her desperation lost her arm protecting Levy, who screamed and cried as Wendy, (still fighting though it wouldn’t be long until she was also gone) so young and so worn saved her. Lucy smiling giving a laugh saying she was happy Levy was okay.

Even when her brown eyes went wide to see the bandage on Levy’s face who just smiled, a _giihee_ , saying someone had to protect Lucy. Only to lean down her lips touching Lucy’s soft and warm her chest feeling like it was going to burst.

_Limited time as always._

Lucy never promised to come back, by then promises like that were foolish so she knew, as the days passed and then the screams of when Lucy returned.

Her body returned, bloodied but with a smile on her lips.

Levy could only stand there and slowly make her way to Lucy swallowing harshly as the paper she held in her hands crumpled as she went onto her knees, picking Lucy up and laying her head on her lap.  

Leaning down.

Her lips were cold.

_(Just like his)_

The Princess didn’t wake up.

And Levy was alone.


End file.
